I'm Your Man
by BecomingFearless1F
Summary: When NYPD Detective Kathryn (Katie) McBell gets jumped and drugged in her apartment, the last thing she expects is to wake up in 1946 in a hospital under the name of Kathryn Sousa, the younger sister to Daniel Sousa! Slowly, but surely, with the help of her friends' grandparents, she begins to discover what exactly happened to her and how come she can't find her grandmother...
1. Chapter 1

"NYPD, put your hands up!" I yelled, hoisting my gun up to shoulder-level. The two men inside the warehouse glanced at each other warily, and I could tell they were trying to keep their laughter contained. After all, who would suspected that a 5'5" woman would be a cop, much less one who thought she could take out the two biggest drug-dealers in New York?

"All right, sweetheart," chuckled the older of the two. He had a grubby face, with a frizzy beard. Tattoos lined his neck and crawled up and onto parts of his face. "Here's how this is going to work: you're going to walk on out of here, and pretend you never saw us."

"Is that before or after I drag your sorry behinds to the station?" I retorted, my finger tense on the trigger. I could see a drop of sweat fall from his comrade's face, but the older man stood tall.

"Oh, I apologize. I didn't realize you were so old that your hearing was shot," he fired back. "Let me spell it out for you: Get lost."

"Can't," I said, shrugging. "Because, you see, I have this date with somebody soon and I don't want to miss it." I raised two fingers up to the ceiling, and two consistent shots rung throughout the warehouse. The two men collapsed to the ground, each holding onto their bloody leg. "His name is You're Arrested."

* * *

"Well done, Detective McBell," my boss, Commissioner Roosevelt, commented as I signaled for two officers to walk the two prisoners to the infirmary. "Thankfully, that warehouse was closer to the precinct then we thought, so it didn't take you long to arrive."

"I like to keep my operations speedy, thanks," I replied shortly, heading straight to my desk. The Commissioner was a nice man, I guess. He just seemed too big, too happy, too serious, and everything else in between all mashed into one man. I sighed as I walked in and collapsed on my office chair. "Good grief, I could use some coffee right now."

"Aren't you lucky I know somebody who can handle coffee runs?" the cop at the desk in front of me commented. I leaned forward and gently slapped him upside the head. He moved his black hair out of the way as he rubbed the tender spot.

"Don't get smart with me, Officer Sousa," I teased, smirking. In all honesty, Peterson Sousa and I, Kathryn McBell, grew up together. Our grandparents had been thick as thieves and so we ended up that way too. "As your superior officer, I could order you to go and grab me a Soy Vanilla Latte."

"Yeah, but you won't," Peterson replied. "Who else would help the rest of the precinct tolerate your presence?"

"Everyone loves me," I laughed, before standing up and stretching. One of the boys on the case with me, Officer James Dooley, turned the corner with a notepad in his hand. "James. Give me some good news."

"I got more than good news," James laughed happily, tossing me the notepad. I grabbed it and quickly skimmed the information I could read from his messy handwriting. "The two boys fessed up to everything. Not only do we have their written confessions, but we also have a list of all their underlings."

"Oh, I like the sound of that!" I cheered. "Rounds on me tonight, boys." Peterson pumped his fist happily but all the happiness vanished as the Commissioner entered. "Anything else we can do for you?"

"No drinks tonight, fellas," the Commissioner shouted, and every person in the room groaned. "McBell, I need you to go home and rest up. Tomorrow you, Sousa, and Dooley are in charge of tracking down the known associates to these dealers."

"On it, Boss!" I said, giving him a sarcastic two-finger salute. He narrowed his eyes at me before stomping his way back to his office. "Geez, does that guy ever let up?"

"When you're the only female on the force and probably the most sarcastic, devious person in the whole block?" James said, tapping his chin. "Nope. I don't feel any lightening up." I gave him a friendly shove and Peterson snorted. "Guess we'll have to take you up on the drink offer some other time."

"Some other time it is," I agreed. "I'm gonna clock out. See y'all later!" Peterson gave me a friendly wave as I strutted towards the elevator. Once I had securely put the number of what floor I wanted, I reached up and shook out my reddish-blond hair and straightened out my black pant-suit and white blouse. Once the elevators dinged open, I walked confidently out, heading straight towards the door.

"Looking fierce, Katie!" one of the secretaries called out, a middle-aged woman with curly brown hair.

"Thanks, Lily!" I called back out. "No plans for the night?"

"With Roosevelt as a boss?" snorted Lily, rolling her eyes. "Hon, I'll be lucky if I even get a chance to go to the bathroom tonight." I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth disappointingly.

"Tomorrow night, Girls' Night Out!" I told her. "We'll watch old TV shows, eat ice cream, and fangirl about actors."

"It's a date!" she called back out as I walked out the precinct, laughing.

Honestly, James Dooley, Lily Roberts, Peterson Sousa, and I, Kathryn McBell, all grew up together. We were like the Musketeers. We never got angry at each other for too long, and we always worked things out together. The first time Lily got dumped, James and Peterson beat the guy senseless while I set his car on fire. At the time, we were only sixteen and seventeen while she was twenty-two. We didn't know better; well...we pretended not to know better.

I lived in an old hotel building nearby, the Griffith. It used to be where Peterson's grandmother lived, and it was the perfect location for someone with my job. Once a full-girls' boarding house, it now served as a cozy apartment building with separate floors for guys and girls. I greeted the doorman, Joey, with a wave and he responded with a smile.

"How's the precinct?" he casually asked.

"Boring, as usual," I replied, and he nodded. When Joey had learned that my dad passed away last year, he had taken it upon himself to become my new fatherly figure, so he constantly checked up with me. "We got two drug-dealers today, so that's positive."

"Always good," he answered, nodding his head. I laughed and waved him goodbye before taking the stairs up to my room. Once I was safely on the fourth floor, I headed straight towards my room. Once inside, I dropped my things and moaned, rolling the tension out of my shoulders.

My apartment was a cozy size with a small kitchenette on the side. The couch was seated close to the bed, and the covers on the bed was ruffled, like it was when I left. I placed the safety on my gun on and set it down on the counter. My phone ringed and I answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Katie-Bell_?"

"Hey Momma," I replied, a small smile forming on my face. My mom, Nancy, called every single week on Tuesday night (tonight) to check up on me and to make sure I was still sane. "How's life out in the country?"

" _Well, besides the fact that Penny knocked over a perfectly good gallon of milk on Sunday, just because I squeezed a little too hard, everything has been fine_ ," Nancy replied. I chuckled at that. When my father died, my mother moved to the country and tried to become a farmer. Penny was the first animal she got: a cow. " _How's the city life? Found a fella yet?_ "

"No fellows for the female detective," I sighed, plopping onto my bed. "I guess I scare the men away before they even have a chance to get close."

" _What about James or Peterson? They would make a nice catch_ ," my mother continued, and I resisted the urge to shove my face into a pillow. No matter how many times I told her, my mother insisted that James and Peterson were the right guys for me and I just simply had to choose which one.

"None of them have popped the question yet, so I guess I don't have to worry there," I replied. "So anyways..."

I paused when I heard a loud crash coming from the hallway outside. I glanced at my alarm clock. Not even six o'clock yet, so it couldn't be the hotel's clumsy room service cook, Linus, bringing dinner.

"I'll call you back, Momma," I told her. When she insistently asked what was wrong, I consoled her and added, "I'll talk to you next week," and promptly hung up before she could do anything.

I moved quickly towards my gun and picked it up. All my hard-earned battle instincts returned at once and I moved silently, twisting the knob to my door and slowly opening it.

All at once, the door shoved itself open, causing me to stumble backwards and fall onto my back. I moaned as my head slammed into the floor. Stars and black spots danced through my vision, obscuring any part of my attacker's face. I hastily tried to aim my gun at him, but one swift kick to my wrist and the gun was sent sliding away. I crawled towards my phone to try and call for somebody, but the man knelt down on me, using his knee to push into the soft spot in between my shoulders.

Something pricked on my neck and I tensed up before feeling suddenly relaxed.

 _Drugs...no, no, no, no, no, no!_

I tried to resist, but I heard the man say one thing before I blacked out completely.

" _Tell Jackie-boy I said hello_."


	2. Chapter 2

_"We're losing her!" a distinctive, heavy male voice called out._

 _All I could see was a bright white light._

 _I felt fingers prodding at my sides and my neck, and someone in the distant screaming, "Katie! Please, save her!"_

 _I turned my head slightly and saw Peterson standing outside a window, looking distraught. Slowly, however, he changed. He went from scraggy white button up shirt and slacks to stiff white button up shirt with a brilliant red tie. His straight hair curled in on itself, and what's even stranger, his eyes turned from the stunning blue they once were to a beautiful, deep hazel brown._

 _"Pete...?" I whispered, gently reaching out to him. His eyes widened in disbelief and he tried to yell something but I couldn't hear him. "What did you say?"_

 _The lights began to spin and I blacked out before he could respond._

* * *

The light was still bright when I finally could open my eyes. I hissed and felt a gentle hand squeeze mine.

"You can do it, Katie-Bell. I know you can."

"You know I hate that nickname," I whispered, blinking wearily. I could make out that I was on a hospital bed, wearing my pant suit still, and I had a massive headache on the way. "W-Where am I?"

"You're in your hospital room," a new voice said.

In walked a tall, gray haired man who radiated authority. He had been the one I heard earlier. "We found you at your apartment, knocked out and unconscious. If it wasn't for Sousa here, you might have bled to death." I turned and looked over at Peterson. The weird haircut was still there, along with the different eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered, smiling slightly. Turning back to the man, "If I may ask what your name is...?"

That caused him and Peterson to freeze.

"Y-You don't know his name?" stuttered Peterson, looking sharply between the older man and myself.

"Should I...?" I trailed off, peering hard at both males.

"Sousa, go grab a doctor," the older man ordered, and when Peterson looked frustrated, the older man snapped, "That's an order, Agent." Peterson set his jaw and nodded. Then, to my dismay, he stumbled up and grabbed a crutch that was lying on the side of my bed.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, sitting up. A wave of nausea and dizziness hit me, but I shook them away. "You have a crutch!" I looked up at him and saw the confusion in his eyes. "Was it the drug dealers? I swear, I will..." Peterson raced out of the room quickly, and I could see him swipe angrily at tears. "Excuse me, sir, but why is my best friend limping?"

"All will be explained in time, Ms. Sousa," the man answered, and I blanched. We stood (well, I sat) in silence until Peterson returned with another gray haired man. This one wore a lab coat that fell to his knees.

"Good morning, Ms. Sousa," he began, and I resisted the strong urge to throw up. The doctor seemed to notice. "Do you not prefer that name?"

"My name isn't Sousa," I laughed weakly. "It's McBell."

"No, Katie, your name is Sousa," argued Peterson, and I turned sharply to him, gritting my teeth as the painful headache finally hit.

"My name is Kathryn McBell," I fired back.

"It appears that Ms. Sousa...Um...Ms. Kathryn has a small case of amnesia," commented the doctor.

"Small case, she can't even remember me!" Peterson yelled. The older man glared at Peterson and he quieted down. The doctor walked over and gently tapped my head.

"Perhaps, you should fill in her life...?" the doctor gulped, licking his lips awkwardly.

It wasn't that hard to figure out that the man desperately wanted to leave the conversation.

"What an excellent idea, doctor," I responded. "Would you please give us a minute?" He nodded at me thankfully before scurrying off. "Now, Peterson, explain everything."

"First off, my name isn't Peterson, it's Daniel," Peterson fired off. "Daniel Sousa. Second off, your name isn't Kathryn McBell, it's Kathryn Belle Sousa. You're my younger sister."

"You are an SSR agent," the older man continued. "My name is Chief Roger Dooley. I am your commanding officer at the SSR. You live with your roommate and fellow SSR agent, Margaret (Peggy) Carter, at the Times Square Apartment Complex. Agent Carter was out on a routine patrol when you were attacked. Your brother came to drop something off when he noticed you were lying unconscious. He brought you here."

 _Wait one second..._ I thought as I contemplated everything they had just said. _Daniel Sousa...Roger Dooley. Oh my gosh...these are the grandparents of James and Peterson! No wonder they look like them!_

"Ok, that's a lot to think over," I whispered, bringing my hands up to massage my temple. "W-What year is it?"

"1946," reported Daniel, and I shivered painfully. _Nor 2017...ok...don't freak out..._ "Katie, are you okay...?"

"Could I have some space?" I asked desperately, and the men nodded. Daniel got up onto his crutch and he and Chief Dooley exited the room, leaving me in silence. "Ok, Kathryn, don't freak out. Go over the facts you know."

1) When I got to my apartment, a man broke in and somehow drugged me.

2) I was no longer Kathryn McBell, but Kathryn Belle Sousa, the younger sister to my best friend's grandfather.

3) I was somehow transported back in time to the year 1946 instead of still being in the year 2017.

4) I had no idea how to get home.

* * *

"Kathryn, hello," a clipped British voice announced, waking me up the next morning. This woman was stunning. She wore a pleated navy skirt with a white button up blouse and her brown hair was perfectly curled. "My name is Peggy Carter."

"Hello," I said, waving her in. I pushed myself up into a sitting position while Peggy strode over, taking a seat beside me. "So, I take it you've been informed about my 'condition'...?"

"Yes, yes," Peggy said, nodding sadly. "While I am saddened that you do not remember anything, I am excited to get to know you once more." I smiled in appreciation. I could already tell this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

"C-Can I ask you a few questions?" I gulped, licking my lips hesitantly. Peggy noticed my nervousness and nodded frantically.

"I will do my best to try and answer them," she replied.

"How am I Peterson's...Daniel's youngest sister if we look nothing alike?" I asked, rubbing my eyes to rid myself of sleepiness.

"As I have been informed by both you and Daniel, you take after your father while he takes after your mother," Peggy stated. I nodded, taking mental notes. "Your mother and father are still alive, living in Queens. Lovely people, by the way."

"What does being an SSR agent entail?" I asked again. "I mostly ask this because we are...you know..."

"Women?"

I nodded, unable to finish my sentence. Peggy took a deep breath and was silent for a moment before she answered. "As we are agents in name, we are not agents in action. For the most part, we file other people's reports and get the lunch orders." I physically winced. "It is not the most glorious part of our job."

"I see," I whispered, fiddling with my hands. "How long have we known each other?"

"We both served together in the war," Peggy began, and I widened my eyes at her. "Yes, I understand that can be very...how should I say...unconvincing?"

"I was a soldier?" I murmured in awe, and Peggy nodded.

"One of the best ones, if I might add," she chuckled happily. "You and me were like an unstoppable duo...nothing could hold us back." She sniffed and turned away, and I could feel the mood in the air shift. "You held my hand while Captain America crashed the plane."

"C-Captain America?" I gasped, rubbing my eyes. "Y-You're that Peggy Carter?"

"So you remember some of your life! That's good," commented Peggy, unfazed by my question. _T-This is Peterson's grandmother...THAT Peggy Carter...which means she's my sister-in-law! Or she's going to be..._ "Perhaps you would like to go to the SSR?"

"Really?" I asked, amazement filling my voice. "I thought they wouldn't let me go..."

"Your brother can be very persuasive," Peggy chuckled, rolling her eyes slightly. "Come on. Let's go."


End file.
